A letter to you, my love
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot: After Lyra and Ethan break up she goes back home to celebrate Christmas. Once she's in her room she finds a letter of Silver who says he loves her...


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade.**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's P.O.V.

**A letter to you, my love**

_Lyra,  
I know that you're happy now and that's all that counts, right? Then why am I not happy? Is it because you're not here with me? Because I miss your beautiful brown eyes, your lovely smile or your sweet voice? I don't know why, but I need you and you know that I've never said that to anyone else. I can't describe what I feel for you, no one could ever make me feel the way you do. Every night you're in my dreams, every morning I want to wake up where you are and every day is dark, without your smile there's no sun in my world. My heart still pounds faster when I think of you. I wanted to be everything you've ever wanted… Sometimes I wonder if you've forgotten me, and then I know the answer: yes. You're lying in his arms now, not in mine. You whisper your jokes in his ears and his laughter makes you smile. It's in his arms that you're save at night. I know that this is for the best, I could never be like him. But why do I feel so lonely even if I know that this is the best way? All these questions in my head are making me crazy. I hate the way I feel, I hate how it feels to be without you. It's true, I'm lost without you. You have always had my heart, and you will always have it. I should've told you how much you meant to me before it was too late. I can't fight against these feelings for you Lyra…_

I love you.  
- Silver. 

A tear ran down my cheek. He had never told me he loved me, not even once and now he was gone, forever. I couldn't still be in love with Silver, could I? No, I couldn't. It has been almost two years since we broke up and if I hadn't come home for Christmas I wouldn't have found this letter in the first place. Did my mum place it here, in my old room, on my old bed? Or did he sneak inside to lay it down?

I heard the door open behind me and saw my mum standing there. "Honey, are you ok?" I nodded once. "I'm sorry about you and Ethan…" She walked out of the room and I felt lonely. There was no one now, there was no Silver, no Ethan. And somehow I didn't miss Ethan at all, Silver was the one I really missed, deep inside my heart.

**One year later:**

"Aren't you going home, Lyra? It's almost Christmas you know," nurse Joy asked. I was standing in Lilycove City pokécenter and I shook my head.

"My mother isn't home this year and I don't have anyone else to celebrate it with." She smiled at me and gave me the key of my room.

Typhlosion went into the room and looked out of the window. "You don't like the snow, do you?" He shook his head. Of course he didn't like the snow, he was a fire Pokémon after all. "There's a big storm coming up tomorrow, everyone's leaving or coming home. I wonder if there are any trainers here for Christmas…" I said to him while I walked back to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and noticed that I had changed. My two pigtails were gone and my hair was hanging straight down now. Instead of a hat I had a headband now, I liked it this way, it made me feel younger. Not that I was old, I was only 18 years old but the other trainers here were all around 14. I decided to take a shower and when I walked back into my room I saw his letter sticking out of my bag. I always held it with me, I needed it with me. I _needed_ something of _him_. Why had I been so stupid? "Of course he loved me," I whispered to myself. He just wasn't a person who could tell something like that and I should've known that…

**Flashback:**

"Lyra, why are you mad at me?" he seemed angry.

"Because you don't love me!" My response had triggered something inside of him. He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Why do you think I don't love you?" He still didn't look at me and I wondered why.

"Because you've never said it to me!" I ran out the door and started to cry. When I came back a few days later he was gone and I never saw him again.

**End of flashback:**

The next day trainers were coming to the pokécenter looking for shelter. Nurse Joy had to put people together in rooms because there wasn't enough place for all of them and suddenly she knocked on my door. "Come in," I said while I was checking my pokédex. There were still some Pokémon I had to look for at Mossdeep City, I had promised professor Elm to go there after the storm.

"Lyra, would you mind if you would've to share your room?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Of course not, it's nice to have a bed to sleep on, don't you think so?" She smiled at me.

"Well the trainer is outside at the moment, he has an ice-pokémon that likes to be outside in this weather…"

"Wait, _he_ has an ice-pokémon?" I asked.

"He seems nice Lyra, and I don't have a room left…" she didn't know what to do but I nodded once.

"It's okay."

"Come one Weaville, you've played in the snow long enough now. I need to get a shower." I heard a young male's voice approaching the door but I didn't look up. He opened the door. "O, I'm sorry, are you my roommate?" I was to occupied looking at my pokédex to look at the boy.

"Yes, the shower's over there." I pointed with my finger to the door on my left. "I'm looking for something, so take your time."

"Thanks," he said right before he went into the bathroom. His Weaville stayed with me in the room but it didn't make a sound. I finally turned around and saw the Pokémon standing at the window, looking outside. "Do you like the snow?" I asked him. He nodded and I could see the desire in his eyes. "Would your trainer mind if I take you outside?" He shook his head and started to jump up and down. "Okay, I'll take my coat and tell him we're going outside." I went to the bathroom door and knocked once. "Hey, do you mind if I take your Weaville outside, he really wants to go." He opened the door and I looked up at his face. His dark red eyes looked into mine and I couldn't speak. "S-sssil-ver?" Everything went black after that.

"Lyra, wake up will you." His red hairs tickled my face while he held me in his arms. He must have caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Is it really you?" I whispered. A little smile appeared on his face.

"Of course it's me pigt… Hey, were are your pigtails actually?" I blushed and mumbled something about 'gone'.

"I'll take your Weaville now!" I shouted with a nervous voice while I took the pokémon's paw and hurried towards the door.

**Silver's P.O.V:**

I can't believe she's really here, after all those years. I wonder where Ethan is… Suddenly something under her pillow caught my attention. It wasn't polite to put your nose into people's business but it was Lyra, she wouldn't mind. I went over to her bed and took the white paper. I didn't have to read the whole letter to know who's it was, it was _mine_. What does this mean? Does she miss me too? All these questions were going through my head again. I still loved Lyra, she was the first one I had ever loved and sometimes I wondered if she would be the last too. Suddenly the door opened and I could see Lyra and Weaville standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry," I murmured while I put the letter behind my back. "Weren't you going outside?" She shook her head.

"Nurse Joy didn't let us go outside anymore. What are you holding there?" Before I could answer she looked over to her pillow and saw the letter was missing. She gave me a weak smile and I could see tears building in her eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked her while I looked into her eyes, I couldn't stop looking at them, not after all those years of missing them.

"Yes, I do," she whispered. "Do you still love me?" her voice didn't seem hers, it seemed so sweet and scared at the same time, I just wanted to pull her in my arms and tell her I still loved her, so I did.

**The end.**


End file.
